Gossip Girl Wiki:Spotted/Archives
Archives of Spotted - The Gossip Girl Revival are shown here. This Week ' Spotted': N, alone in the cold, just frozen out by one cold heart. We thought it was pretty obvious you shouldn't mix business with pleasure, N. Will Little J and N fix their issues, or is this an affair to remember? S and D sipping coffee at Saint Ambrose's, and V also happened to walk in, and then walk right back out. Yesss. Poor V. Haven't you heard the expression "the early bird gets the worm"? B and C are officially the couple of the month on our radar, but how long will the marriage really stand? After all, we spotted C with Little Miss Ivy Dickens in the back of his limo. Making a deal? Or just two old friends catching up? Hmm.. Georgina Sparks is officially back in town, and on her arm, is the one and only Jack Bass. We're all dying to know if C's run-in with Ivy Dickens is related to the delicious news of G and Uncle Jackass. Is there more to the story, or am I just being anxious? No matter what the deal is, I can be sure that this will be one hell of a summer. Last Week Spotted: A drink turned to a kiss, and no, this isn't The Princess and the Frog. N and Little J were seen lip-locking on the streets of Manhattan. We thought N seemed a little distracted from his usual work lately. S storming out of D's loft in Brooklyn early in the morning, but not early enough to get away from me... What's the hurry, S? B and C having a late romantic brunch at the Palace after a long night. I wonder how they were passing the time last night? It could be anything - but we really doubt they were actually sleeping. Ivy Dickens A.K.A. Miss Charlie Rhodes spotted at Grand Central Station - I guess she's back from her big gig with Lola and Olivia Burke. Rufus was there to greet her. Is there something we should know about? Archives |-|Manhattan= |-| Paris= Spotted: S, or should I say, Lonely Girl, lunching solo at Saint Ambrose’s, while D is nowhere to be found, with S at least. Is someone having old feelings for V, now that she's back in town? We hear there's been a little competition for attention between S and V. I guess marriage doesn't mean loyalty. Meanwhile, B and C hand-in-hand in Paris, courtesy of the Bass Industries private jet and a box of chocolates on request. Un rendez-vous parfait? N and Little J having a drink at the Empire Hotel. A match made in heaven you say? I don't know about that, but we'll see how long it lasts. ---- Spotted: S and D grabbing lunch together. B also happened to be there and saw the whole thing. Are some old feelings between the two lovebirds coming back? Hmm.. C taking Monkey for a walk, he seems to be a little on edge this morning. Something wrong C? Meanwhile, N on the other side of town far from everyone else. Working on the Spectator? Meeting some big names? Doing some digging? Maybe he's with Vanessa again? We hear she's back in town. Yessss. Things were getting a little dull around here. Spotted: B grabbing coffee at Sant Ambroeus. S also happened to be there. The 2 were not together and did not even make eye contact. Yesssssssss. D pounding away on his laptop at Café Pedler in Brooklyn. Facebooking? Tweeting? Or actually doing work? Hmm… C at Barney’s. He was picking up a scarf. Ooh, old school. <3 it. N power lunching at La Grenouille. He was there with a bunch of other media bigwigs. Aw, our little N is all grown up. Category:Browse Category:Wiki exclusives Category:Community corner